His Number One Princess
by Jenn-pen
Summary: She might not be a real princess,but she's as real as a princess would get to Dia. Fluffy Song Reference Fic. Dia's POV. Commonershipping.


Hello everybody! It's Jenn :D :D I don't usually write Pokemon fanfiction, but I love the Pokemon Special manga series \o/ so many adorable couples to support! Anyway, this is an extremely fluffy _CommonerShipping_ oneshot (because Diamond is too adorable for his own good and I want to glomp him so damn bad and his serious face is hot and Commonershipping needs more fanfic love) involving Diamond and Platina in a romantic relationship. If you are offended by such material, please turn away now. Also,note that this fanfiction makes _heavy references_ to "World is Mine" (main ref) and "Melt" (secondary ref),both by Vocaloid Hatsune Miku.

Other than that, please enjoy~~

DISCLAIMER: Jenn-pen does not own Pokemon. sadface.

* * *

><p>There was always a princess-like aura around her. At least, to me there always was. Ever since the day I met her.<p>

There was the grace and beauty when she walked, when she battled, when she sat, when she competed, when she did anything! Pearl might complain, after all, he did mistake her as a tour guide when we first started off and now we're her body gu- I mean, friends, but we still end up doing stuff for her. She is used to a tad cushier life than both of us are...

"Diamond, Pearl! Where is my snack?"

Oh crap, I'm late for her tea time! Hurriedly, I yelled "Coming!" before setting a tray with a glass teapot and teacup as well as the snack for the day, a homemade anmitsu and dashing out the kitchen, almost losing my balance and crashing into an ungainly heap on the ground. Regaining my balance, I managed to deliver the tray and said goodies to Platina's seat on the patio roughly in one piece. As Pearl would say, "This is the only time you run that fast! If only you can just be like that in the morning!"

"Here you are *pant* Missy..." I took a deep breath as I set the tray on the elegant glass table and poured the tea with a slightly trembling hand. "Your jelly for your belly!" Sheepish chuckle. Muffled giggle. Awkward silence. "Ehem. Sorry for keeping you waiting..."

She blinked at me. "You don't have to keep calling me Missy anymore, Dia. I told you my name already, right?" Her expression suddenly grew slightly tense. Her expression usually didn't change alot, it's the epitome of calm, I swear. "Don't tell me you forgot already, you did, didn't you?" I furiously shook my head. "N-no way! I didn't forget, Mis-...Uhmm...Pla-Platina!"

I will never forget your name, no way in Hell. Because you are my number one princess, and I know by heart how to treat you well. Seeing her expression revert to it's initial calm state, I concealed a sigh of relief as she picked up the silver teaspoon and started to eat the anmitsu. "Mmm, this is delicious! You have to eat a little, Dia!" Scooping up a piece of mochi, she motioned me to bend down and attempted to feed me. "N-No, Platina, that's your snack! I'll fix my own..." She shook her head and made a slight sour face at me. Oh man, she looks so...hmm..._tsun tsun. _"Just open your mouth already, Diamond!" Uh oh. I can see she's pretty serious about this. Blushing slightly, I complied to her demand, opening my mouth. Smiling, she spooned the cold, sweet treat into my mouth. Chewing the spoonful carefully, I met her eyes only to see her blush slightly and look away, grinning. Straightening up, I hesitantly patted her head lightly, causing her to look at me in delighted surprise, and muttered "I love you" under my breath. "What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all, uhh, I mean I love this animitsu, it's really tasty, ehehehe." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Anyway, I should get going. Enjoy your snack!" I turned away quickly and ran off, leaving her slightly stunned as she looked in my direction.

* * *

><p>Firstly, I notice that her hair looks a little different from usual when she steps into the lobby. She has tied it up, in a swishy, silky looking ponytail with a flower hairclip. Secondly, Her shoes are different as well, she has swapped the usual pink boots and over the knee black socks for a pair of cute white strappy heels. "How is my new hairstyle, Diamond?" Platina twirls around and smiles demurely in my direction. "It looks nice. Your shoes too." I state confidently; it's the two three word answers she seems to want to hear, short and concise. "Where do you want to go today, Platina? Pearl had something on with his Dad so he got really psyched and left earlier, so it'll be just the two of us today..." Wait a minute. Or two. Just the two of us. Great. I don't know how she's going to take it...<p>

"Oh, that's fine with me!" She beams happily. "I wanted to go shopping today, and Pearl usually grumbles throughout that, so he can give it a miss for today." She waves her hand in a somewhat dismissive fashion, so I agree with her and lead the way, failing to see the hand she offers me. I don't really like shopping either, but if she's happy, I'm happy.

Unlike Pearl, I don't think she's selfish, much like what I mentioned earlier, she's just used to different and better lifestyle than we are, so I think it's better if we just roll with it. Plus, she is cute...

"Ouch!" Platina crashes into me, and we land hard on the ground. Luckily, she lands on top of me, so even though my head is spinning and the wind has just been knocked out of me, she is relatively safe. Scrambling up to help her back to her feet, I offer her a hand. "Are you okay?" She sniffles slightly and attempts to get back up, but falters and sits back on the ground. "My ankle hurts... I'm sorry, I've gotten a little too used to my boots, and I haven't worn heels for ages..." Oh, I see, she twisted her ankle. Stooping down with my back facing her, I motion her to get on. "But I'm heavy, Dia!"

"No, it's okay, you're not heavy at all! Just get on!" Platina sighs, then wraps her arms around my shoulders and hoists herself up onto my back. "I'm okay now... you can start walking..." Shifting her weight on my back, I continue onwards as she rests her head against my neck. "I think you're..." Just say it, Dia! "I think you're cu-" I can feel her quizzical gaze...

"I think you're going to drop your handbag, hold on to it."

* * *

><p>Setting Platina carefully down on a bench, I kneel down carefully massage the afflicted ankle, then searched for the pair of flats Platina mentioned she packed earlier. "Shoot, I can't find it!" Platina raises an eyebrow and rummages through her bag. "You're right, I must have left them at the hotel." Her eyes widen slightly and she hits her forehead with her palm. "Oh well, you're just going to have to wear these, then." I carefully help Platina's delicate feet into the shoes, doing up each strap and setting them back down on the floor. "There, all better!" Platina carefully rotates her ankle; she still winces a little but manages to smile. "Thank you, Dia!" I grin. "You're welcome, princess!" Whoops, I think I said that out loud, but she doesn't seem to notice. She's just smiling. "Okay, I think I should be ready to continue now."<p>

I frown slightly. "Are you sure? It looked pretty darn painful..." She nods and pushes herself off the bench into a standing position. "Yes, I am fine." I sighed, but said "Okay then..." Impulsively, I reached for her empty right hand and grasped it tight. "I-I'm sorry, I just felt like holding it...you know, just to make sure you don't fall again or anything..." Platina's cheeks appear to darken in a slight reddish tint, but she smiles and squeezes my hand back. It is now my turn to blush and I avert my eyes. "That's fine, thank you for taking such good care of me, Diamond!"

* * *

><p>Even though my arms were laden with all the shopping bags from Platina's spree, I still made an effort to haul himself to the supermarket in the basement of the department store the hunt for ingredients for Platina's next homemade snack. "How about strawberry shortcake? The strawberries look fantastic today!" Examining them, I then got distracted by some fresh, high quality organic eggs. "Ooh, these would be great in a pudding! How about it, Platina?" I turned around to face her, seeing as she was not responding. "Platina?" She had a guilty look, somewhat sad in nature on her face. "I'm sorry, Dia... I make you carry all this stuff and still you think of making snacks for me... Can't..." She gulped. "I don't want either... I'll fix my own snack tomorrow, you don't have to do it..." My expression turned panicky. "Are my desserts not tasty enough? Is something wrong with them?" She shakes her head, and I can see tears beginning to form. "No, no! I love it when you make snacks... but I think I'm putting on a little weight, so I feel bad eating them... They're going to interfere with my diet." I sigh. Platina hardly gave up her desserts because she loved them so much despite her serious nature, so I must have done something wrong. "All right then, if you say so..." I must have looked dejected on maybe she felt pity for me, because she took my hand and walked out of the store.<p>

"Diamond..." I looked up. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for earlier...I didn't mean to make you upset, it's just that I- " She lets go of my hand. "I-" She turns around to face him. "I really li-_ *gulp*_ I really think you're too unselfish! Even though I may not show it very often, and I treat you badly sometimes, and I snap at you, what I said is true! So please, please don't be so unselfish... Be selfish and scold me for once!"

There was a shocked silence as I let the words settle in. Shock morphed into discomfort as the meaning of the words finally trailed in as well. I shifted a little, not really wanting to pursue the matter further, and decided to change the heavy, depressing subject into something lighter. "...do you remember our first adventure?"

She chortled. Apparently the previous matter was a tad weighty as well. "How could I forget? You thought I was a tour guide!" She chided me, poking my cheek cheekily (excuse the pun, the manzai instincts persist) as she rattles off a recount of said memory with a startling amount of emotion and with extreme accuracy as well - little details were always included, things that even I had deemed unimportant. "Y-You remember all this?"

Platina beams radiantly at me. "Of course! Because..." She takes my hand and squeezes it gently. "...because you are my strong and silent prince, that's why." With that, she sealed this statement with a peck to the corner of my mouth. My mouth opened slightly in shock, and I stared at her as if she were a mirage. My fingers move to touch the corner of my mouth, feeling the warm spot where Platina's soft lips were just moments ago. Face and mind becoming solemn, I pinned Platina with one of my rare serious faces, one that should tell her that I was dead serious about what I was about to say. "Selfish."

"W-What?" She stutters, taking a step back as she recognizes my serious face. "You want me to be selfish, for once, right?" Hesitating slightly, she nodded, whispering a soft approval. Using a finger to tilt her chin up, I stare into her silver eyes as my thumb caresses her cheek. "I'm being selfish now." Mustering my courage, I step forward, pull her to me and kiss her. _Full on the lips. _I can feel her stiffen. I can feel her eyes widening, her cheeks heating up. But what is most amazing is, I can feel the flutter of her eyelashes as she lets her eyes fall shut, and_ I can feel her kissing back. _I am almost gripping her shoulder in a vice like grip, but I can feel her arms circling my torso, her lips responding to mine, the smile muffled beneath the kiss.

As we part, she sways unsteadily, steeping back and tripping over those damned heels yet again. Yelling in surprise, I wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me. "Sheesh," I mumble, my cheeks heating up as I pull her towards me, "those heels are dangerous! You should be more careful next time." I swear I was going to let go of her earlier, but Platina had other ideas. She wrapped her arms firmly around my waist, refusing to let go. "Hmm...nah," she rises onto her tiptoes, blushing, "...I think _you're_ more dangerous." Platina presses our lips together. Chuckling, I whisper to her between kisses, "I love you."

Life is always full of surprises, because the last thing I expected her to do was whisper back, "I love you too."

Surely, my princess is the best.

* * *

><p>OHOHOHO,it's finished :DD I hope you survived all OOCness was killing me OTL<p>

Reviews are very much appreciated, criticism is accepted, but please don't flame. Thankyou.

I actually have more... _mature_ ideas for these two **/shot**.


End file.
